Active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels have been widely used in display devices, such as smart phones. Compared to conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, AMOLED display panels have advantages such as shorter response time, higher brightness contrast, and wider viewing angles. Display devices incorporating AMOLED display panels are preferred in various display products.
In an AMOLED display panel, the organic light-emitting material used for emitting blue light often has issues including low efficiency and short service time, which have been a bottleneck for developing AMOLED products. Conventionally, increasing the area of the blue pixels in an AMOLED display panel may increase the intensity and proportions of blue light and extend the service time of the device. Nevertheless, it is still desirable to improve the efficiency and service time of the blue pixels.